


Sex License in Worm

by ReZeta



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Rape, Self-Indulgent, sex license
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReZeta/pseuds/ReZeta
Summary: Taken idea from Pwp_fan, sex license aka master power to fuck whoever and wherever, and all complications of it. Rather dark PWP with rape and all, but trying keeping characters in line with their characters.Master power allows to rape, but not make victims willing.
Relationships: Amy Dallon | Panacea/Victoria Dallon | Glory Girl, Amy Dallon/Victoria Dallon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sexus Licentiam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990420) by [pwp_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwp_fan/pseuds/pwp_fan). 



Dallon’s house was a nice place. A cozy city house in one of the few good (and expensive as fuck) Brockton neighborhoods. He was lying on the couch, watching TV and bracing himself before doing something suicidal.

A wise man said, “don’t stick your dick in those who can grow you seventeen types of cancer with a touch”.

That man was an old, boring hag of a virgin without a taste for adventure.

Amy Dallon was sleeping in her room, coming dead tired after two shifts in the local hospital. Curing kids, working miracles and imitating Jesus to the best of her abilities. She was a good girl like that.

Not that it mattered. Empire, ABB, and Merchants will make the double amount of casualties she had healed in those hours when Panacea is out of the hospital, sleeping. But she made an effort, and that all that matters, isn’t it?

He heard the loud steps on stairs, slowly but surely making it to the ground floor. Girl, that came down from her room, was a truly pitiful sight. Dirty, frizzy brown curly hair, a lot of freckles and a quit bit of extra weight. She was not overweight, but sitting long shifts in one place without exercise made her a bit chubby. Not that it mattered.

She looked dead tired. Despite what, six hours of sleep? She still looked like she will collapse right on the stairs, break her neck and that will be the end of Panacea, the last hope of Brockton doctors to get their bonus at the end of the month.

Nope, that could not be allowed, could it? Medics in this shithole of a city earned little as it is.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“I am, Carol.”

Her voice was muffled. She hasn't even looked at him, burying her head in the fridge.

“I am… not Carol, dear.”

That made her wake up a bit. Panacea turned her head, let out a loud sigh and very obviously swallowed a curse.

“Sorry, I am off duty, I can not help you. Please leave the house and apply for the hospital line.”

Wait, what?

“Which hospital, exactly?”

If a look could kill…

“Any.”

“Do I really look like I need a doctor?”

Her eyes sarcastically glided over him.

“Yes. And I am not the one that can help you, sir.”

‘Don’t do brains.’ He remembered it now. And it made him a bit more reassured despite a hidden insult in her words. As a fellow master, he hated to put his brain at risk. Or his logic. Or consciousness. Or anything, really.

His power fucked them up well enough without anyone's help, thank you very much.

“Nah, you are exactly the one, kid.” He thought about it. House will stay empty for at least a couple of hours until Victoria will come back from the school. “One little birdie told me that you can make the best body modifications on this side of the Atlantics.”

Panacea’s eyes darkened, but she smiled.

“Bonesaw is making better. Want me to arrange an appointment?”

It took a significant effort not to cringe at the thought. Sure, he was a master that put damned Nice Guy in shame, but… fuck no. No, not fucking happening, ever, exclamation point. It is safer to rape Simurgh and don’t ya tell me you didn’t think about it, you fucking weirdo.

Panacea laughed, her smirk only growing wider.

“No need.” His teeth clenched, and he wasn’t sure from anger or from actual fear. He did not like to fear. He was a god damed license holder, untouchable and beyond the authority of any law! That was his very thing, damn it. He doubted that Jack Slash takes any laws into consideration, though. “I want you to make my dick bigger.”

Amy tiredly laughed. There was very little actual amusement and way too much fatigue in this laugh.

“First, I will put the next person asking me for it in prison. Second, fuck off. You can afford plastic surgery. Your coat costs more than my salary.”

That is actually depressing if you think about it.

“Just how many people had asked you about it, exactly?”

“I lost count.” She shook her head. “For every kid with, you know, actual disease there is a weirdo that wants me to change his or her tits, ass, grow him a dick or whatever. Like, for fuck sake, I am treating the terminal cases, you dumb fuckheads!”

Wow. That really was a sore point, wasn’t it?

Panacea stopped growling at the ceiling in anger and tiredly put her head under a water tap. Damn, she was a mess. After a couple of minutes, she finally took her head out, shook her hear (he jerked back - water drops were icy cold) and sighed again, looking back at him.

“Why do you even want it? Had your girlfriend bullied you in school or something?”

Instead of answering, he simply flashed his card. “LICENSE TO FUCK”, or something. Whatever she wanted to see but the end result is all the same. And absolute authority to fuck whoever, whenever, wherever, however and yada yada. Slaanesh Champion wanna be, if not for a strict limitation on the age of consent and degree of harm to his partners.

He loved his master power, truly. But why had it come with such dumb limitations?

Panacea sighed.

“Sorry, I am into girls. You may rape me, but I will actually drop a call to Bonesow afterward. Will cost me, but she offered so why not.”

If anything, she looked bored. And jealous. Very, very jealous.

“Don’t worry, not into you, either.” He sighed. He had a general idea of what Slaughterhouse Nine will do to him and it did not work well with erection. Or keeping breakfast inside, to be honest. Besides, she was not eighteen yet and he could not force her either way. “I want to rape Carol.”

Panacea's eyes blinked in surprise. Then she smirked.

“What, really? Well, I am the last person to judge for the taste in girls, aren't I.” She touched his chin, and he felt some strange mix of erection and muscle pain. His pants immediately became very tight. “Suit yourself and don’t mention me, would you?”

Without a bit of shame, he took his pants off - she was lesbian and felt more like a doctor than an actual female. He wondered how many dicks she saw in her short life.

“Hey, what the fuck?! I wanted it a bit bigger, not… not this!”

Panacea smirked.

“You wanted it bigger. I made it bigger.” She laughed. “Don’t worry, it will come back to normal in a day or two.”

He gaped.

“But…”

“Give Carol a good time.”

She left the kitchen.


	2. Carol and backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Carol and a bit of character backstory. I felt he was way to plain to be invested in him.

Life is fast. Life is changing. Today you are a good guy. Hardworking guy, reliable guy. One you boss always can ask to stay a bit overtime because new order is just too big to manage. No extra pay, of course. You need this job. Not like the mortgage will pay for itself.

It is fine, it really is. Until it is fucking not, and everything goes to hell, and you are drowning and there is a defense attorneys apologetically smiling from the stand.

Dallon’s law office was a nice place. Way too nice - too rich, too expensive. Setting the attitude. Here is the place where are billed a hundred bucks for hour so you can say fuck off to all of your problems. Just watch green Benjamin’s burn, babe.

It was his first time around, and concierge washed him with dirty look. His clothes were expensive, but his face gave everything away.

Still, his power made her to shut up and show the way. Sure, it is illegal to break and enter into a law firm office, it is illegal to assault a secretary and tear an improvised baseball bat out of the chairs armholder, but he is the law now.

It is good to be the law. So many excuses to do fucked up shit.

Time and corridors flows, and he opens the door with the “Carol Dallon” spelled on it. Secretary joyfully smiles - her boss is going to have a bad time, and show him an underling that will not enjoy such occasion. He would have.

He wanted to offer her a chance to watch, but it is way to personal.

It will also probably ruin her career, and it is hard to find job in Brockton as it is.

She is standing with her back turned to the door. Busy, thoughtful looking into case documents.

He hits her with a bat in the face. It is beautiful - joyful even. Not so much when the bat breaks into peaces in his hands, painfully recoiling back. His power is working, so she does not attack in return, but...

Right, she can make herself invincible. And he can not kill. Can’t even maim.

Power does not solve your problems, does it?

“What are you doing in my office, and do I know you?”

She isn’t even smug. She is bored. Beautiful - he can see it even now. And bored. Do people really break into her office on a vengeance streak so often?

“Look, you are still here and not escorted out by the police because I am also a part time hero. Would you explain yourself or keep wasting my time?”

“Right. I am not even worth of remembering, aren’t I?”

Now she is lost. And a bit curious. It must be a matter of professional pride for a lawyer to not remember someone’s face.

“Yes, I would have kept you in my memory otherwise. Sorry, are you a fan or stalker?”

He laughed. He laughed his ass of, looking her in the eyes. She did not even remember. Just a tick mark in a to do list.

“You broke my life, you dumb bitch!”

He roared and tried to hit her. Hand landed, and he heard the crack, tearing hand back with a short cry of pain. Her skin glowed white, again.

God damned invincibility.

“Had I?” Carol closed her eyes, thinking. “Ah... are you Maffew? No, Jays... Farrington case?”

He was almost hysterical now. Just another fucking Tuesday for her. Just...

“Tufling and Co. Pharmaceutical firm, Medhall subsidiary. Rings any bells?!”

Carol thought about it and, finally, nodded.

“Hm. You are that guy on a negligence case, yes?”

He wanted to hit her again, but his right hand was already in enough pain. He probably broke a finger or a two.

“Yes.”

She nodded again and set in her chair, bored.

“Sorry, can’t help you with anything. Case is closed, and won’t stand on the appeal.”

“Are you serious?! Those cunts threw me out without any leaving pay, and you protected them!”

He felt like he is drowning. Again.

“If it will make you feel better, there was no counterclaim. Mr. Tufling was eager to reclaim the losses from you, but I suggested to refrain from such action.”

I laughed.

“Because I was already broke. Completely judgment proof. Nothing to claim.”

“The point stands.”

He... he felt falling. He slide on the wall, feeling numb. HIs legs were failing him. He...

He always considered his power a joke. Kind of not so funny rape gag. Funny because why not make dark jokes when you don’t have anything else left. It was easy to use to get by - roof to stay, food to east, etcetera. But....

It does not take much to break a man.

“Strip.”

She took everything from him. Every fucking thing.

“I told you to strip!”

She smiled, looking at him like he is an idiot and kept taking off her earrings. Slowly, very slowly.

Completely and technically correct. He growled and punched the wall. Cried in pain, right after.

“You do understand that what you are doing is illegal?”

He smirked.

“It is completely legal. And you know it.”

She did. Rape law was made up by his power and implanted into her pretty head, but it was so close to actual laws it was almost indistinguishable.

Everything is legal, if you can afford a good attorney. There will always be a little subparagraph, a rarely used precedent or bullet point that completely changes the context of the law.

Law will approve whatever you want it to approve. Even rape. Just put some time into research and you’ll get it.

Law will never protect you. It will fail you, and there will always be a bored attorney to forget you a second after the gavel falls.

“Suck. Deeply.” Her smirk grew wider, and I corrected myself. Right, define the meaning of deep and all. “Take in the whole length of my penis.”

She raised her eyes and hadn’t even moved her head. What is wrong with the order now?

Oh, right. Panacea and her shenanigans. She can not fit the dick inside of her throat without choking and dying. Why did he even bothered with it?

Right, he wanted it to be really painful. Damn.

“Give me a blowjob that you would have gave to your husband.”

Nothing. She is almost laughing, looking at him with polite dismissal. People look at insects that way.

“Jesus fucking Christ, woman, suck me off like you suck to whoever you are having sex with.”

Now that did something. Carol quietly sighed, and stood on her knees. She was attractive - and that attractiveness was cherished and looked after. She knew how to carry herself.

And she knew how to suck.

He put a hand on the back of her head, pushing her closer. Not enough to choke, but enough to feel his power over her. It brought far more pleasure than hot wetness around his dick.

He couldn’t believe that is actually happening. He got some remedies out of Carol fucking Dallon.

Hell froze that day, I guess.

Her tongue was swirling around the shaft nicely, and he moaned. She knew what she is doing, that much is given.

And still... it was supposed to be a revenge, but he felt drowning.

It is easy to loose everything. One incident on work is enough.

Tufling was a generic cunt. He gave him a job, with a low pay but no need in entry experience. He was employed - and that was more that half of the Brockton could say. He don’t know, why. Maybe old cunt felt kind to a fresh orphan, or simply looked for a cheep manpower. Either way, the equipment was shit. Older than him, and with half security failsafes long broken.

It had to go off, and it did - and he was the unlucky guy to operate it.

He survived, only broke some bones and lost hearing for a month or two. Got some chemical burns on eyes it took months to heal.

Sounds not so bad, doesn’t it? Well, one things always leads to another.

Hospital costs money. Savings flow fast, and insurance has a good enough lawyer to cover its ass. It was legal, of course. Chemical damage was not covered by insurance. Funny that they clarified it only then.

When you don’t have savings, and can’t work, mortgage is not getting payed. Two month flow and in one sunny day you are evicted. House that your dad was paying twenty years for? Property of the bank now.

What, it is illegal? No, of course not. And we have lawyers to prove it.

And when you sue the company to recover damages? On contingency, loosing half even if you win?

Well, they have Carol Dallon, and you have a room in a hostel and a noose to use.

It is legal, of course. How can’t it be?

He hit her in the head. Slightly, making sure not to cause an injury. It will bring only pain to him.

His power won’t allow him even to avenge himself properly, leaving her a right to a self defense.

Why hadn’t he have it?

“I hate you. I hate you. I fucking hate you!”

He threw her over the table, holding her by the long hair. Her skirt was short and free enough for him to raise it. He pushed his dick into her, and stopped.

She was not scared. If anything, she was ignoring it completely.

“Why are you so passive?! Answer me truthfully!”

She sighed.

“Boy, I was a hero and a lawyer for the last twenty years. If you think you can do to me anything I had not felt or saw already - think again.”

Not a first rape, hah?

He punched her again. And again. And again.

He did not want to fuck her. If anything, he felt disgusted. It was like putting dick into a pile of shit.

He wanted to kill her. Not that his power would allow him. And without it, she has flight, energy weapons, years of experience and protectorate on a hot call.

“You still have a family.” He threw her on the table and off his dick. “You have your career.”

That, finally, caused a reaction.

“Don’t you fucking dare to touch Amy!”

Amy? Perhaps, she loved her foster daughter more than her actual one. Or valued healer over brute.

“And how are you going to stop me? Quote me a precedent from the case happened in the last century?”

She clinched her teeth, and he left the office. Finally, he felt a bit better. He had something to cause her pain with.

And it felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

I was almost completely sure that Carol lied to me. She was a bitch, a complete, like, total bitch. She also was a mother and a leader of the professional heroes team. In short, it meant that I had no idea what is the truth or where to find it.

I also was restrained in my actions by my power. And it sucked more than I can describe.

«Oh? You are back?»

Panacea did not leave her home for a change. She was daydreaming instead. Or, at least, that what’s I think she was doing — you can not study when you hold textbook upside down. If you are not a thinker, that is.

She looked at me like a kid looks at Santa Clause.

«Yep.» I tried to smile. I felt kinda strained and tired. I wanted to sleep more than anything. «Did not go as well as you might expect.»

Amy embarrassedly laughed, hiding her disappointment.

«Too frigid even for a rapist? Yep, that’s Carol I know.»

I laughed, too. What a darling. I sighed and pointed a finger to my head.

«May you help?»

The girl took a closer look, touched my hand and shook her head.

«Nah, it’s just anxiety and stress. Grab a drink, Idono.»

I did exactly that. There was a whole cupboard full of expensive alcohol. Bastards they may be, Dallons knew how to spend their money properly.

«You know, you are way too casual about it.»

Amy burst out laughing.

«Am I? Really?»

I considered that.

«I mean, you basically handed me your mother on a silver platter.»

And my master powers hadn’t really forced her to. I mean, it can make person do something, but not change his opinion about the subject. Panacea was nonchalant at best, malevolent and gloating at worst.

«Truth for a truth?»

I made one more sip from a bottle. It was damn good whiskey.

«Why not.»

Amy smiled.

«Why do you hate her?»

I considered that.

«She made me trigger.» I sighed. «Indirectly, but… you know.»

She nodded.

«I knew it would happen one day.» Panacea held out her hand and I smirked, giving up the bottle. She made a sip. Surprisingly enough she did not cough even once. «What? Stay for a whole day shift in a hospital. You will start to drink too.»

I shrugged

«Brockton Bay’s perfect girl…»

Panacea smirked. Tiredly.

«Hero. Not a perfect girl.»

We exchanged a laugh. It felt nice.

«So, my turn, hah?» I considered that. «Why do you hate her?»

Amy ignored the question, taking one more sip. Actually, it is not even the middle of the day. This girl really is a mess.

We sat, silently. I did not feel like moving, and Panacea was way too deep in her thoughts to bother. Finally, she answered.

«I am adopted.»

Wow. What, really? The grand revelation?

«Sweetheart, you have so many freckles that you may as well be ginger. And everyone in the family is as blond as you can get. Plus, brown eyes. Yeh, I would say you are either adopted or Mark should give his wife a stern talk.»

Panacea laughed. Second later I did, too. It sounded so funny in the context. Damn, I drank too much.

«Not that.» Amy sighed. «Look, I know I am not fair — heroes and villains and shit, but still… If the bitch took me in, she could have started to act like a damn family. Not look at villains daughter like she is going to fucking explode.»

Ah, that is the problem.

«Yep, Carol did not look like the most forgiving type.» I smiled and cheered with a shared bottle. «No judging here, kid.»

Amy smiled shyly and leaned on the sofa. It looked comfy.

We stayed like that for some time. I felt like a mess and did not want to move. If anything, I wanted to sleep.

«Want to join the Protectorate?»

That was sudden. I looked at Amy and slowly opened the license holder.

«Seriously? With this?» I laughed. «Their PR department will bury me in a moment I show up in the doors.»

She smiled.

«I heard about a guy with the death beams. Believe it or not, but they took him in.»

I made a sip. It tasted so much better than usual.

«Why aren’t you a member, anyway?»

Panacea sighed.

«Carol is against it. She says they will push me into the Endbringer battles, but, you know, she also wants a personal healer for a team. Prestige and shit.» Amy sighed. «And since she is my legal guardian and I am under eighteen…»

Yep. Not that hard to guess.

«I can make her allow you.»

I offered. Amy considered it.

«To fuck during the Endbringer attack?»

I smirked.

«Something like that.»

I closed my eyes, thinking. The question «should I rape Panacea» was officially closed. The kid was brilliant and hated Carol as much as I did.

It left only her sister, but, well, she was under eighteen. And she had superpowers to make a tender, juicy parahuman steak out of me.

«By the way, can you block people’s powers?»

Panacea considered that.

«What, want to make Brandish a human?»

I nodded.

«Something like that.»

Chains would not work, the girl was throwing busses around like snowballs and parahuman containment foam… Nah. Even if I will figure out how to use it without help from an actual PRT worker she will probably tear through it in minutes, if not second. And seriously, to fuck a foamed girl? To get a resemblance of security I will need thousands of layers, and what is the freaking point. I won’t be able to see her through that.

And that without taking into consideration the dick-chopping forcefield.

«No. No, I can not.»

There was a sincere regret in her voice. Damn. That would’ve been a nice bonus on top of her powers. And the public would probably know about it already.

«Why? I thought you can alter biology. Can’t you just, I don’t know, make them forget about their power? Or isolate Corona Pollentia from use?»

«I can’t. Trust me, I would have known.» She sighed. Made one more sip. «I have no manual or guideline to human brains or their powers installed. Not like with other body parts. Make one wrong move and, well, you have a brain-damaged vegetable.»

I wanted to ask her if she tried it but refrained from doing so. Even if she did, I am the last person to judge for the amoral use of her powers.

«Damn. Talk about disappointing.»

Amy smirked.

«Tell me about it. If I could do something like that…»

We drank some more. The bottle was almost over, and I was feeling comfier and comfier with every passing minute.

Then the idea struck.

«You know… actually, you can do that.»

Panacea looked at me strangely.

«I just told you I can’t.» She stared at me. «And don’t you dare to tell me to go and practice. I’ve got enough of this shit from Riley.»

Wow, she was angry. And not a bit drunk.

«Nah, not in that sense, miss Mengele.» I laughed. «I don’t ask you to go and torture people around. That is my job.»

She honestly smirked at that. And I was being literal.

«What do you mean, then?»

I became serious.

«Technically, you can isolate superpower from the brain, correct?»

«Correct.»

«But you don’t know how to do it, correct?»

«Correct.»

I smiled. And flashed my license.

«Well, then. Remove powers from your mother, would ya, sweetheart? I want to fuck her raw.»

Her eyes flared up. I almost expected her to shout «Eureka».

«You…»

«Can order you anything. Even to perform perfect surgery.»

Even to perform it on your sister.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t that hard to capture Glory Girl. The young and exceptionally beautiful heroine was way too inexperienced with strangers and masters, and he ordered Carol to keep her mouth shut. He had no interest in her whatsoever.

Her daughter was a very different story. Her room was far less girlish than he expected from a teenage girl. If you'll forget about underwear thrown around, you might think it would have been better suited for a cape geek. Posters with top ten protectorate heroes on the walls, almost mandatory Alexandria’s limited edition statuette, and two computers with a table covered in notes. He could believe that the girl was attending college-level classes about parahumans.

Nodding and throwing it out of the head, he turned to a bed. There was the said heroine, just returned from a patrol - still in her dress with a short skirt, boots, and tiara.

Or, at least, she was in her dress last time he checked.

Panacea had not only turned off her sister's powers but also took off her dress. She was gently smiling, looking at a half-naked Glory Girl. Her eyes were blurred. Amy was turned on as never before in her life.

Her precious sister was helpless as a child, chained to the bed with handcuffs and her arms raised. Vicky was laying on her back, in a pose that made her perfect breasts to bulge under black lace bra, looking even bigger than normal.

She wanted to take her right there, at that very moment. To stop thinking, stop worrying - to just go for it and take her, now. She wanted to rape her, to violate her, to own her, to abuse her and to make her hers. To ruin her to a point when no one else will ever look at her.

“Amy, what are you doing? Are you mastered? Please, please stop!”

Panacea smiled and kissed her silly, silly sister. Her mouth was hot and wet. She licked her tongue, gently caressing her mouth. Amy did not have any experience in kissing or, really, in anything remotely sexual - it was her first time doing it with another person.

And she could not believe that she was doing it with her sister. Her perfect, beautiful, incredible sister. It was wrong - completely, utterly wrong on so many levels she could not even count, but Amy failed to make herself to care about it.

She was a doctor in a Brockton fucking Bay. She saw rape, numerously. She saw the consequences. It was nothing unique or even rare - every single day one or two girls were brought to the hospital with signs of sexual violence. She healed them, sometimes, when there were no other cases on hands. But every time it was harder and harder to fight with her thoughts.

Why can’t she do the same?

If rape is so casual in the city it becomes close to normal. If anyone, no matter how useless or weak, could go for what they wanted and take it. If there was no great tabu and police neither cared not investigated.

Why should she, Panacea, the greatest healer in the whole fucking city keep herself in line? Why can’t she just go for it, too?

With that thought, she pushed Vicky’s bra off her body and licked her breasts.

***

Vicky was in her room, on her bed, in a place where she made love to Dean first time. Somehow, instead of comforting, it only made it worse.

She was stripped of her powers. She was chained to a bed. Chained with a pair of fucking handcuffs, that an hour ago she wouldn’t have even notices. Her forcefield was nowhere to find. She couldn’t even run - or fly.

She was locked. Captured. Assaulted by her sister. Powerless to stop her.

It was the first time in her life Dallon's golden girl felt truly helpless.

Tears ran from her eyes.

‘Dean, please, save me.’

She felt a touch of strong hands. Someone was groping her legs, opening them. Preparing her to…

“Get off me!”

She shouted and kicked her assaulter. Punch that would have broken a couple of concrete slabs just an hour ago stroked man's knee uselessly.

She heard a chuckle and her legs were captured and held with one hand. She felt a strong slap on her ass. Almost naked ass, bar skirt, and mini-shorts of her heroic suit.

Her scream was muffled by Amy. Her sister kissed her, lucking in skill and experience, but very eager. Vicky felt a lump in the throat. This bastard not just assaulted her - he also mastered her family.

“You are going to be raped, sister.”

Panacea’s whisper was as loud as thunder, coming right into her ear. Her sister groped her breast, causing more pain than pleasure. Vicky heard a tearing sound and felt her undershorts being torn on her. Her skirt was already pulled up. It left her sex covered only by the black panties.

She felt exposed. She felt disgusted. She felt defenseless.

She felt tears pour from her eyes.

“God, Vicky, you are looking so good crying. You are so beautiful. Cry for me, love.”

She felt man coming closer, opening her legs. His finger pushed her panties to the side, exposing her sex. With a slight push, he inserted his finger. She was completely dry, and it was painful.

At this very moment, Vicky’s mind finally comes understands, what is going to happen.

“Put on a condom!”

She will not bear his children. Never. She can not get pregnant. The man ignored her desperate scream, pushing another finger inside.

“Hah, it’s loose here. And no hymen, too.” She felt mocking disappointment in his voice and felt a little better. At least her first time was given to a man she loves. “So you are already used, hah?”

“She is not.” Amy is angry. “She is a virgin.”

Vicky wanted to laugh at her sister's innocence but felt strange. Her underbelly and sex suddenly became tingly. She felt fingers push against something inside of her.

Her rapist chuckled.

“I bet she is, Amy. I bet she is.”

She felt a shaft tearing through her sex, and cried. Her sister licked tears from her cheeks.

“When he will finish, you will be ruined, Vicky. Ruined, broken and worthless.”

She wanted it to be as painful as possible. Amy enjoyed her sister’s pain.

“You better not scream, you better not cry, you better not shout.” Her rapist smiles, and pushes her hips in the air, getting ready to impale her. “I’m going in dry.”

***

A loud, desperate scream was swallowed by her mouth. She is holding her sister dearly, catching her every scream. Her body shudders in pain, her spine almost breaks from what appears to be a seizure. She is crying like never before, and her tears are sweeter than anything Amy had ever tasted. Her sister has never been so beautiful before.

This is better than heroin. And Amy Dallon is happy.

It is strange, it truly is, but she is happy to see her sister in so much pain. Vicky is as tight as she had ever been and the man enters her dry, with a dick that she created. It is almost as if she is fucking her herself.

“Amy, please! Dean! Dad! Mom! Anyone!”

Vicky cries and shouts and begs her sister and father to help her. She almost breaks her hands trying to get out of the handcuffs. Amy is caressing her body, feeling every fraction of her sister's muscles.

In fact, she makes it even more painful, more unforgettable, more breaking experience. She can not alter her mind without a direct order, the risk is too high and she will never bring Vicky any harm she can not repair, but she can make it more painful.

Vicky is the epitome of pure beauty, but now, crying, in pain, being so thoroughly ruined she was incredible. Amy wanted to keep this picture in her memory forever.

She will keep Vicky like this forever. Broken, abused, violated, raped - in need of a healer and loving embrace. She will never be able to get her in a fair way, not with being her sister, and lesbian, and ugly, and asocial, and…

But she can ruin Vicky. She can make her depending. Broken, needy. Hers. And she will love her, kiss her, caress her and never-ever leave her. They would be happy.

“Dean will not even look at you after that. I will send him a video. When we will finish, your vagina will be so ripped that his dick will be stuck loose.”

She whispers it in Vicky's ear, licking it and lightly kissing her behind it.

“Don’t talk like this about Dean! He loves me. He will protect me. He will understand!”

“You? He is a rich guy. The most popular guy in the city. Now that you are unpowered, he has hundreds of girls like you around his finger. He will throw you out like a used condom in a moment he sees you.”

Not like her. Never like her. She will be with Vicky, however broken she might be. She is the only one who will ever truly love her.

“You are wrong! You don’t know him! You always hated him!”

“He took you in when you got powers, sis. Before? He wasn’t even looking at you. And now you don’t have those. You are not even a fresh tight little virgin like you used to be.”

Vicky cries more. She is completely defenseless, every part of her confidence thoroughly stripped of her.

“Why would Dean need you, sis? Without superpower, you are nothing but a set of broken, used holes. And there are plenty of those in the city.”

Her… partner in crime? How should she call him? She never even asked his name. Partner it is. Her partner's movements started to slow down. He was trying to go deeper and deeper with each push, and if not for her power Vicky’s vagina would have already become a bloody mess.

She kept the pain but removed the damage. No harm is done.

“Hey, girl, had your little boyfriend tried your little ass?” He smirked. She knew that the smirk is as made up as pretty much every emotion he shows. His brain functions were abnormal and Corona Polentia sent thrice the usual amount of signals stimulating him. If any of the conclusions she made were correct his master power was mastering him, now, demanding its use.

She could have corrected it, probably. Maybe even change the sort of his power, not removing it whatsoever. Had he asked her or ordered her to. But she wouldn’t have a chance to have Vicky that way. And that was a huge no-no. She will have her. She will remove Gallant and Carol from their life. She will become her everything. They will stay together forever. No one will take her away from her.

If it means to allow a reluctant rapist to walk around Brockton - it was a price she was willing to pay. God knows, he wouldn’t be the only one. There was no shortage in those types in the city.

“Yes!” Vicky cried. Her beautiful eyes were red from tears, and her voice was shaking. “We made love and he did not need to rape me to get it!”

Panacea smiled. Her sister was so precious. Even now she was trying to harm her rapist. If not him directly, than his dignity and ego.

“No, she never allowed him to go there.”

She knew her sister's body even better than she knew her own. It is silly to lie about your body when biokinetic is around. Her backdoor was as virgin as it can be.

Not that it will stay like that for long.

“Bad for you, sunshine.” Amy feels her sister panic - her body is trembling even stronger than earlier, and there is nothing but pure fear in her deep blue eyes. “Well, at least I get to pop the cherry.”

Amy licked her dry lips. She wanted Vicky to get completely ruined. She wanted to see it. She wanted to feel it. She leaned over her, whispering:

“He will break you, sis. You will be ruined. Ruined for Dean. After today you will be able to fit a baseball bat in that pretty ass of yours.”

There was nothing but panic, fear, and tears in return. Amy smiled.

Her partner pushed Vicky up, turning her to her on the stomach. The handcuffs were too short and twisted around the bad holder. Now Vicky was on all fours, with her perfect ass up and face down. Blood from broken hymen was dripping from her pussy on the ruined sheets.

Panacea lay down face to face with her, licking her tears away. Her hands returned to Vicky’s breasts - almost completely red, with occasional marks of bites and her fingers. It was painful, but could not cause her sister any real damage.

“I am going in, sunshine. Look at the camera and say hello to your boyfriend.”

Her partner put the tip in her anus, slowly and carefully. Vicky, panicking from a sudden assault, jerked forward and right into the wall. She cried and screamed, but there was nowhere else to go. Her bed was in the corner of the room and the only way back was back to her rapist's dick.

“No! Don’t! Please! Please, I beg you! I will do anything, I will suck you off, please, don’t!”

She is horrified. She is crying. She is so fucking beautiful. Amy smiles and whispering in her eat:

“Cry louder, Vicky. Cry for me, sis. Cry for Dean. Cry for your ruined future. He will never look at you ever again. He will be disgusted by you, my sweet dirty whore. Every time he will look at you he will see only well fucked, ruined, soaked in sperm mess. And he is not interested in sloppy seconds.”

“Amy, please!”

“Cry, Vicky! Cry! Cry, my dear. Cry for me, love!”

She kisses her as the monstrous dick goes inside, making her poor girl shutter. She is shaking, her back is almost breaking. She is facing the hard wall and there is nowhere to run, only to stay and take it and cry. To take a biological analog of a baseball bat that is tearing her unprepared, dry insides. Her virgin ass that was never even meant to be used that way.

“Come on! Why so slow? Rape her! Fucking ruin her!”

Amy shouted at her partner. She looked like a drug addict with her eyes widely opened and her pussy wet, on the edge of an orgasm. She is holding her crying sister in a loving embrace, caressing her and gently covering her face with kisses.

Amy is happy, and Vicky has never been so beautiful in her entire life - betrayed, crying, almost ruined, almost broken. In so much pain it made her beg.

In not enough pain.

“If I will go any deeper or faster, her anus ring will fucking break.”

“Trust me, it will not!”

“AGH!”

Vicky left inhuman cry, shouting so loudly she went hoarse. Huge, unnatural, Panacea made dick torn through her muscle resistance. Blood dripped from her ass, mixing with the blood leaking from the girl's vagina.

Amy kissed her, swallowing her truly desperate cries and shouts.

“You are a dirty, dirty whore. You are so ruined that no one will ever look at you again. Dean will never look at you. Only me! I will take care of you, love. I will!”

Panacea finally cum. Not a second later so did her partner. He came deep inside Vicky’s ass, mixing her blood with his sperm to make a pink color. He smirked and put the liquid on Vicky's face.

“Your favorite color, sunshine.”

He stands from the bed, not bothering even to put a bathrobe on. Amy stayed with her sister, feeling warm and tingly.

Vicky was laying close to her, lifeless, staring at the ceiling and sobbing quietly. She was unchained from the bed but did not make any attempt to move. Amy kissed her and hugged her, caressing her breasts and ass. She had never been so proud of her sister. Vicky went through all of it and still had some spirit left in her.

Vicky tried to move, to get away from her, and there was only disgust, fear and hatred on her face. But Amy smiled and held her sister in her place, enjoying the power to do whatever she wishes without any limitations.

Amy kissed her sister again and smiled into the camera.

She knew that Carol is crying somewhere.

————————

I humbly remind you that this Panacea is still a better person than the one in canon. She at least kept Vicky as a human, not a tentacle sex doll. And don’t forget to leave the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

He was sleeping when sirens shouted the first time. It was stuff from nightmares - sound, that everyone was all too scared to hear. Adult fear, not a childish one. Fear, that came from the oldest memories of human species. From hunter-gatherers sleeping around the fire, hearing beasts roaring in the night.

It was the harbinger of the end, and damn him if he wouldn’t be scared.

“What do we do?”

Amy was scared, too. He saw it - almost felt it. After prolonged and extensive use, fueled by conflict, his power decided to encourage him.

Young woman, almost a girl, was fondling a crying mess of her sister. She just got what she wanted, what she desired. What she needed for as long as she remembered herself. She was scared to lose it.

He knew it. He knew her every emotion.

He did not care.

For all his faults, he was a man of action.

“Glory Girl, get yourself together. Panacea, return her as much willpower as needed to fight.”

“You want to throw her in battle?!” Panacea was angry. Angry and scared. “We should run!”

He did not answer. He simply materialized his license.

“Do it.”

Panacea cursed, but her hand, unwillingly, touched her sister's forehead. Victoria exhaled, her eyes sharp. He saw hatred in those years. The young woman moved, almost through her sister, throwing her to the side. For a second he believed that it was truly over - her hand would go through his head like a paper, killing him instantly.

It did not. She failed to land a hit, her hand stopped in millimeters from his nose. Her eyes were burning with hatred, and yet she could not move a finger. At any other time, he would have been entertained.

Now he was just to busy to care.

“Put your clothes on. Safely take me and Panacea to the main hospital.”

His phone beeped, once. A text message arrived.

“Power is no intangible property. Reshape it.”

It came from an unknown number. What’s worse, he took the phone from a random guy in the park. He himself did not know the number.

He did not have time to neither think nor to care about it.

Victoria put her sister on her shoulders and grabbed him by his leg. It was painful to fly like that - with all his weight clinging to five fingers around his knee, but it was reasonably safe. As safe as it could be.

The city was turned into a mess. Cars were burning, major roads were already jammed with unfortunate refugees. People were driving right through them, running away without a second thought. There was nothing but wild, primitive panic.

And there was a pristine white angel, floating over the city. She was clad in a cloud of floating cars, buildings and utility poles. It was the most beautiful and scary thing he had ever seen.

Behind her scream, he could not hear as much as himself.

He was no hero. It is complicated to be one with master power let along with the human control kind. He did not believe in laws - or, at least, that there was any kind that will not fuck you over.

But there were laws and there was duty.

They landed on the roof of the building with people in white coats. They saw them from afar and even in the mess of the city evacuation he saw hope in their eyes. They knew Amy far too well.

“Panacea! Thank god!”

He could not help but smile. If these people decided to stay, and not run, his decision was the right one.

“Victoria, join other heroes.”

She left immediately, not risking staying around him for a second. One problem down.

“Panacea, heal the strongest parahumans, including brain damage. Do it as efficiently as you can.”

Amy stared at him. She was scared, ashamed and angry at the same time. It was dangerous - he doubted their accidental alliance will survive this. It did not matter.

How was he supposed to use his power?

He stared at Simurgh. Her scream was easily piercing through the pair of earplugs handed to him, tearing the insides of his skull.

Could he order her? What a joke.

Tens of parahumans were fighting with her. Blue lightning, Legend, threw a beam after beam into the angel, Alexandria was tearing through the telekinetic defenses. Eidolon covered less durable heroes with shields and was using some kind of interdimensional fuckery to attack her.

As one might guess, it did not count for shit.

Simurgh did not even bother to tank the hits. Every attack was met with a piece of building or car. Some of them she avoided completely, predicting before they were even sent.

Telekinesis and perfect precognition. Powers that he wanted to himself so much he felt jealous even now. She was also a master, and he was a master, so he kinda got what he wanted, but still. It was not fucking fair.

It was probably not fair to have an endbringer as a role model, but still. Her powers were so fucking cool.

At this moment he finally understood that Victoria was standing near him with a girl in superhero latex on her hands. It looked kinda hot but did not feel like that at the moment.

“Her power can bypass telekinesis but she can’t calibrate it. Work it out.”

Glory Girl’s voice was cold and collected. She was out of breath, evading telekinetic hits and shielding girl with her body and force-field.

“What? Wait, how do you know…”

Ah, right. Cape stuff. She kinda understood them. He did not, but she did. He would’ve needed a whole list of parahumans here and time to learn all their powers. She already knew all that. That was helpful.

“Amy’s power can’t do brains. Not exactly complicated to figure it out.”

“And you bring her to me? Seriously?”

He just raped her hours ago. Why the fuck was she assisting him?

“You decided to help. With the Endbringer. Fucking do it.”

She was livid, and her eyes were icy as fuck, but here she was, assisting him. Talk about heroes.

Without wasting time on further talking he finally bent down. The girl was a bit battered - something hit her in the chin, he could see bruise emerging. She was alive, though.

“What is your limitation?”

Girl wheezed something.

“Right, you can’t talk.”

Something hit her in the gut. Should he call Amy? Nah, she was way too busy with the actual terminal cases. But he needed the information.

“What are her power and limitation? Details. The more details, the merrier result.”

Victoria looked at him, her eyes blurred. She was trying to remember the details she had probably read on PHO months ago - and damn. He wasn’t sure, but that girl did not come up as exactly famous to him. How did she even figure out that her power can work well with his?

“Space-shifting bombs, interfering with telekinesis. They can work as a drill, but it takes time and concentration to make them work like that.”

Alright. He can work with that.

“Attack the endbringer only with space-drills. Do it to the best of your abilities.”

He could not make her power to do anything it does not allow. But he can make her use the already existing power to get the very best results possible.

This is why he was classified as a master, not a trump.

The girl nodded and some kind of strange, hourglass-shaped thing appeared in front of the Simurgh. Endbringer easily evaded, predicting it, but it went through the telekinetic barrier and line of floating cars like a hot knife through the butter.

Simurgh answered with a utility pole. It broke when Glory Girl shielded them with her body, but he still felt on the roof, covering his head. That was fucking scary if you don’t have invulnerability or at least a force-field.

Ignoring him, Victoria brought the armband to her mouth. She got it somewhere in those minutes he was standing on the roof like an idiot.

“Glory Girl to Dragon. I have a power-enchaser, bypassing uninstructed and concentration demanding power use on hand. Master, not trump. Mark the candidates.”

The girl was thinking on the fly.

He did not hear the answer, but in a moment she was flying again looking for someone. Girl - he did not even learn her name yet - was making more and more space-drills, and he felt useless again.

The guy from New Wave - Shielder - landed, covering all three of them with a force-field. He was firing laser beams at the Simurgh, but it did not make much of a difference. 

Against Simirgh nothing make much of a difference.

—————

Ward Victoria - the best Victoria. And the best girl. Leave the comments, seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

In less than an hour, Brockton Bay made an informed decision to cease to exist. It wasn't exactly a willing decision on its part, but no one asked its consent anyway. Everything that could have burned - burned. Even water in the bay was still burning with a pretty blue flame. Sure, that was partly his fault - when he ordered a gas-manipulating pyrokinetic to burn he did not mean it so literally. But still…

Downtown was simply no more. There was a pretty hole in its place now. Every building more than twenty meters high became a part of the endbringer's shield, and almost everything lower was either ripped, burned or turned to dust by desperate parahumans.

Unfortunately, all that did not mean that Simurgh decided to leave. Quite the opposite. Poor bitch decided to stuck around. She had yet to build anything, but he doubted there would be anyone left to see it either way.

Aside from the giant, dragon-like lizard size of a skyscraper, that is. Lung went into full Kyushu mode, and it did not bring any results other than the ruined city. To think about it, perhaps the man had a reason to stay away from endbringer fights after he sank an island other than being a coward?

He wasn’t scared any longer. You can’t be scared for hours straight - at some point something in your head klicks and you just don’t have any fear left in you. If anything, he was in a strange melancholy, completely ignoring reality. He felt like he was watching a TV show, being outside of his body and feeling very, very numb.

The battle kinda halted. No one in the endbringer shelters had any reasonable chance to survive that, let alone to keep themselves isolated from the sound. Civilians were effectively dead, and there wasn’t any reason to fight left.

Eidolon did not think that. He was alone on that front.

It did not matter what they did. It did not matter what he did. Simurgh shrugged off their attacks like they weren’t even there, and even Lung in his best combat form failed to land a hit yet, uselessly trashing the city. Strength, durability, and fire just did not work against precognition.

Amy was sitting in mere meters from him, covered by the force-field. Their real protection was their utter irrelevance - he doubted any defense in the world would have saved them from a proper Simurgh attack.

He did not know where was Glory Girl - or anyone. Frankly, he did not care. He was drowning in his irrelevance. He was sinking in his impotence. In his sorrow.

He looked at the phone screen again. There was no connection, but the message from the unknown thinker was still there.

“Power is no intangible property. Reshape it.”

He was going to do something really, really fucking stupid. 

“You can turn the power off influencing Corona Pollentia. Can you change it?”

Her eyes were almost drunk. Amy was losing conscience from fatigue and barely registered his words. To trust her anything in such a condition was a bad, bad idea.

“Ha? Nah.” Her eyes acquired a bit of concentration. “No, I can’t. Sorry.” 

She was lying. He knew it - he saw her emotions, her reasons as good as day. Had he triggered again and did not notice it during the battle? 

“Answer honestly. You wanted to bang your sister too much to tell me that, but you can do it. Correct?”

Amy grimaced and nodded. He exhaled. He kinda hoped that she can not and he can just go and die with a clear conscience or something.

“Than do it.”

Amy looked at him without a hint of understanding in the eyes.

“What?” She shook her head. “Look, you won’t become second Eidolon just like that. I never did it, but I doubt your power will just change all that much. Just a bit, like Narwhal’s.”

His power was conditioning. Appeal to authority, to the illusion that exists in the mind of any being. Be it the law, order from the superior or primitive survival instinct.

“I don’t care. Do it like your own life and the life of your sister depends on it.”

And so she did.

His mind shattered. His thoughts broke into pieces. He lost his sight. He lost perception. He lost sense, hearing, smell, taste, and touch. He lost everything that made up his whole being.

He stopped being himself. He became something different. He was reshaped into something different.

He understood.

His orders never truly came from him. He thought them out, he made them up, using his power. But they never were his. They came from whatever authority his victim believed in. He was simply speaking on its behalf.

He was the herald of the king. Nothing more - but nothing less, either.

He woke up.

His body did not make any sense, and he fell on something hard and concrete. Roof. He remembered the definition. Vague association. Words, that were too alien to make any sense.

It did not matter. Not really.

Being that he had named as an angel hours ago was still there. In a sense, the definition was correct. Angel, the messenger of God. Of the Queen. Of her high priest. The apostle would’ve worked better. Regardless.

His power changed. The range became shorter. The material embodiment of it, ID card, was no longer present.

But now he took it for what it is.

“Stop.”

He barely whispered. He forgot how to use his lips to make coherent sounds. But it was enough. Simurgh stopped.

Not just Simurgh. Everyone.

Dragon, the royal executioner, froze in the air. High Priest did the same. He knew, why. He also knew that it will not hold them on the place for long. High Priest’s power will free him from any order regardless of who gave it. This power was never meant to been given away.

Simurgh…

He felt her attention. She was confused, almost angry, as far as such being can be. She heard voices of two High Priest’s at the same time, both giving contradicting orders.

His was shorter.

“Begone!”

And so she did.

In less than a fraction of a second after, before he even managed to stand up, he was already falling. A black door opened right under him. No chance to evade, it took less time than a blink.

When he opened his eyes, he found only the grey cube of the prison cell.

———————

Yep, he is a mini-Taylor here. Sucks to be him. Leave the comments, I need something to kill time with during this god damned self-isolation.


End file.
